


De cómo Tom perdió su virginidad

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crack, Dubious Consent, F/M, Lemon, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom tiene una visita nocturna interesante.<br/>(Secuela de De cómo Billie perdió su virginidad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	De cómo Tom perdió su virginidad

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a Kath.
> 
> Se necesita leer la primera parte para entenderlo.
> 
> Disclaimer: Las personas reales no son mías, solo los uso para divertirme.

Tom estaba durmiendo pacíficamente cuando de pronto sintió frío, se removió un poco pero no se despertó.

Después de un momento notó que le despojaban de su pantalón de dormir junto con sus bóxers, en ese instante sí se levantó. Asustado vio a su hermana con un cuchillo en mano.

Recordó su amenaza y casi se orina.

—¿Me vas a castrar? —soltó Tom en un resuello.

Billie sonrió, como si le hubiera contado un chiste, luego su rictus se ensombreció, y su sonrisa parecía la de una psicópata.

—No sería capaz, Tomi. Te necesito completo —dijo Billie ahora pasando el cuchillo con cadencia por el cuerpo de su hermano diez minutos mayor, dejándolo estratégicamente sobre su cuello.

¿Qué mierda era eso? ¿Una pesadilla?

Billie se sentó sobre Tom y la idea de que su hermana bajo aquella falda corta no llevase nada, se le pasó por la cabeza. Empero, no se movió. Aún tenía el arma blanca contra su garganta. Billie se echó sobre él y rozó su nariz con la suya, en un beso esquimal, para luego comenzar a mecerse sobre él.

Su miembro saltó interesado por la fricción.

“Qué puta mierda”, pensó antes de sentir los labios de la menor sobre sí, moviéndose insistentemente para que abriera la boca. Cuando en un descuido al ella alejarse Tom iba a decirle algo para preguntarle qué carajos le pasaba, Billie volvió a la carga, esta vez metiendo su lengua en la cálida cavidad de Tom y delineando con ella su paladar.

Tom se estaba sintiendo muy caliente, pero el frío que sentía sobre debido al objeto punzocortante lo hacía sentirse extraño. Era situación era bizarra.

Billie sujetó su miembro semierecto y comenzó a masajearlo luego de escupir sobre su palma. Y lo que pensó Tom en ese instante, es que él no sabía que su hermana era ambidiestra, debido a que la presión sobre el cuchillo no menguaba.

Después de que sintiera un estremecimiento y sus testículos tensarse, notó que esa mano delicada y de dedos largos, era la de su hermanita, no por eso se el bajó la erección.

—¡Billie! ¡Esto no está bien!

—Calladito y cooperando, guapo —bramó Billie y Tom sintió cómo el cuchillo casi le aplastaba su nuez de Adán.

Por lo que Tom dejó su cabeza caer hacia atrás, sintiendo que estaban abusando de él. Pronto eso dejó de importarle debido a que Billie se sentó sobre su pene y comenzó a mecerse, soltando alaridos que podrían dejar sordo a alguien. Tuvo el impulso de mover las caderas para adentrarse más en ese espacio cavernoso, caliente y húmedo pero se mantuvo impávido.

Billie no quitó el cuchillo de su cuello mientras ahora su mano la dirigía a su clítoris y se lo frotaba mientras sentía cómo la llenaban por dentro.

Después de que Billie se alzase y sentase rápidamente por unas cuantas veces más se quedó con los ojos abiertos por completo y Tom se corrió al verla.

La morena tiró el arma a un lado y se levantó de sobre Tom, acomodándose la falda que se le había levantado y guiñándole un ojo a su gemelo.

—Te dije que lo haría con o sin tu consentimiento, Tomi —soltó Billie con una naturalidad pasmosa.

Se retiró dándole la vista a Tom del líquido blanquecino escurriéndose por sus piernas.

Y así es como Tom perdió su virginidad.


End file.
